El rey Tobi
by Blanch2404
Summary: Es el Día de los Inocentes, un día muy especial para algunos. En este día, Tobi tendrá que demostrar lo que es: el Rey de las Inocentadas. ¿Podrá lograrlo? Reto: Inocentadas en Akatsuki para el foro Akatsuki Rules (Lamento el retraso)


Hola, Akatsukianos! Espero que os guste las inocentadas de Tobi! Y no olvidéis pasaros por el foro Akatsuki Rules.

**Inocentadas en Akatsuki**

_**El rey Tobi**_

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·._Reto-Inocentadas-en-Akatsuki-para-Akatsuki-Rules__·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·._

_Día 28 de Diciembre, 7:00 de la mañana._

Era una mañana de invierno como cualquier otra frente a la Akatsuki-cueva. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, la nieve cubría todo hasta el horizonte y Tobi se encargaba de despertar a todos los Akatsuki.

-¡Tobi es un buen chico y por eso despierta a sus sempais!- se escuchó por toda la cueva.

Seguido de sonido de explosiones y de un Tobi volador.

Era una mañana normal, como cualquier otra.

¿O no?

.

_Cerca de media hora después._

-Tobi no entiende nada de nada- decía el enmascarado para sí volviendo a la cueva todo chamuscado-. Tobi sólo quería que los sempais no se quedaran dormidos hoy y... ¿A dónde va, Itachi-sempai?- le preguntó al Uchiha, que salía de la cueva en ese instante.

-Voy a por dangos a Konohagakure- respondió pasando de largo con elegancia.

Tobi miraba muy confuso a Itachi.

-Puede que Tobi no sea muy listo, pero Tobi piensa que... ¿por qué no va al pueblo de aquí al lado?- preguntó, ya que Konoha estaba a un día y medio de la cueva y el pueblito a sólo media hora.

Itachi frenó sin girarse, como si estuviese acorralado.

-Es que... en Konoha están a mitad de precio por el Día de los Inocentes- se excusó atropelladamente antes de irse de allí definitivamente.

Tobi se quedó unos segundos más mirando hacia la nada, pensando en lo que acaba de decir el Uchiha.

-¿Hoy es el Día de los Inocentes? E Itachi-sempai está fuera de la cueva durante todo el día...

Todavía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, Tobi entró en la cueva y se fue hacia su cuarto. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, Tobi sonreía maliciosamente bajo la máscara.

El rey de las inocentadas atacaría en Akatsuki.

Porque ser ingenioso por un día no estaba mal, ¿no?

.

_Un rato después, en el cuarto de Deidara._

El rubio estaba sentado en su cama, irritado.

Notaba que algo no iba bien, pero no sabía qué. Algo le impedía concentrarse en crear su arte.

Trataba de escuchar qué pasaba en la cueva, tratando de enterarse si ocurría algo fuera de lugar.

Nada...

Silencio.

Y eso era lo que le irritaba.

_Toc, toc _(sonido de puerta de mala calidad)

-¿Hm? ¿Quién será, hum?- se preguntó levantándose de la cama y dejando la mala leche de lado un segundo.

Abrió la puerta esperando que no fuese Tobi, por su bien.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver allí a Itachi.

-¿Uchiha, hum? ¿Qué haces aquí, hum?- preguntó viendo como Itachi se daba el lujo de pasar al cuarto como si fuera el suyo.

-Nada. Venía a ver- respondió mirando todo el lugar sin quitar la seriedad de su cara.

Deidara frunció el ceño.

-Nunca haces algo por nada, hum. Un motivo tendrás, ¿no, hum?

Itachi, al escuchar lo que dijo Deidara, se giró a mirarle y sonrió levemente, pero de forma burlona.

-Vaya, y después dicen que las rubias son tontas- comentó con sorna, haciendo irritar más a Deidara.

Lleno de ira, el rubio se lanzó contra el Uchiha y lo empujó contra la pared mientras a duras penas lo alzaba de la solapa de la capa.

-¿Vienes a buscar pelea, hum? Porque no te irás sin ella, hum.

Itachi borró su sonrisa.

-¿Buscar pelea? Nada de eso. Sólo vengo a decirte algo, artista- dijo con el rostro serio, pero con un extraño tono de voz.

Deidara lo soltó confuso, haciendo que el Uchiha cayese elegantemente.

-¿Decirme algo, hum?

-Así es- dijo mientras seguía investigando el cuarto como si nada hubiese ocurrido segundos antes-. ¿Sabes que día es hoy?- preguntó observando de cerca un muñeco de arcilla que había sobre la mesilla de noche.

-Pues... 28 de Diciembre, ¿no, hum?

-Más conocido como...- dejó la frase al aire para que la respondiera.

-¿El Día de los Inocentes, hum?

Itachi sonrió burlón, casi aguantándose la risa.

-Inocente, Deidara-sempai- musitó el azabache.

.

_Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la cueva._

Sasori entró en su almacén de marionetas para pasarse el día mirando su colección y que nadie le gastase ninguna broma en ese patético día.

No esperó en contrarse todas sus marionetas rotas en el suelo.

-No... Nonononono- decía una y otra vez viendo la gravedad del desastre-. Esto no puede pasar.

Nada más terminar de decir esa frase, vio un papel sobre una de las marionetas.

"_¡El arte es efímero, Danna!_

_PD: Inocente"(garabato en forma de espiral naranja)_

Nada más leer la nota, la cara de Sasori empezó a adquirir poco a poco el tono de su cabello, al igual que comenzaba a temblar de la ira.

-¡DEIDARA!

.

El rubio, al escuchar ese grito, se giró a mirar al Uchiha con cara de espantado.

-¡¿Qué has hecho, hum?!

-Nada malo. Sólo he explotado las marionetas de Sasori en honor a tu arte efímero.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Itachi ladeó la cabeza casi inocentemente.

-¿Eso no es bueno?

Antes de que Deidara pudiese responderle, la puerta se abrió de una patada, saliendo un iracundo Sasori de detrás de ella.

-Deidara...- gruñó el pelirrojo acercándose al rubio lentamente pero con paso firme, pasando en el acto por el lado de Itachi- ¿Tus últimas palabras?

-D-Danna...- balbuceó el rubio echándose cada vez un paso más hacia atrás.

Hasta que se topó con la pared.

-¡Uchiha, di algo!- exclamó mirando hacia antes estaba Itachi.

Ahora sólo había un par de plumas de cuervo y una nota.

-Se acabó tu turno de palabra- dijo Sasori antes de lanzarse contra el rubio con el puño por delante.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"_Itachi piensa que eso va a doler" _ponía en la nota.

.

_Un buen rato después, en otra parte de la cueva._

Pain, tratando de descansar un rato, se encaminó a su cuarto. Se echaría un rato en la cama y descansaría hasta la hora de cenar.

Sí, era un plan perfecto.

Un plan que se fue al traste al pisar su cuarto.

En ese instante, una extraña fuerza comenzó a arrastrarle hacia el interior del cuarto.

-Pero, ¿qué...?- trató de preguntarse cuando la fuerza aumentó inesperadamente y lo empujó hacia la ventana, la cual atravesó.

En un intento de resistirse, se agarró al marco de la ventana y trató de entrar de nuevo en el cuarto, por mucho que la extraña fuerza tirara de él.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el culpable estaba mirándole desde la puerta.

-¿I... Itachi?- preguntó confuso, perdiendo un poco de la fuerza que ejercía en agarrar el marco.

Craso error.

La fuerza misteriosa haló de él.

Hacia arriba.

-¿Eh?- musitó el líder confuso al verse suspendido en el aire a treinta metros del suelo.

-¡Hola, líder! ¡Feliz Día de los Inocentes, inocentón!- saludó Itachi sonriente desde la ventana, a unos diez metros por debajo del líder.

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué es esto?

-¡Oh, es un imán gigante! ¡Puedo modelar la intensidad con un mando a distancia! ¿Quiere probar?

-¡Bájame ahora mismo o juro que morirás a mis manos!- exclamó el líder enfadado.

-¡Vale!- dijo simple, desactivando el imán.

Haciendo que el líder cayera al vacío.

-¡Huy, pero qué golpe!- exclamó el azabache al ver a Pain hecho papilla en el suelo- Bueno, yo me voy de aquí antes de que nadie más me vea- dijo comenzando a marcharse lentamente.

Justo cuando estaba por salir del cuarto, una maldición que venía del líder llegó a sus oídos.

-¡Pero si Itachi es un buen chico, no maldiga a Itachi!- dijo inocentemente Itachi sonriendo.

.

_Antes de cenar, en el comedor._

Todos los Akatsuki se encontraban allí reunidos discutiendo todos sobre el mismo tema.

Las descontroladas bromas de Itachi.

-¡A mí me ha explotado todas y cada una de mis marionetas!- se quejó Sasori aporreando la mesa- ¡Quiero que me pague el arreglo!

Pain miró al rubio, que tenía moratones por toda la cara.

-¿A ti qué te hizo?

-Dijo que yo había explotado las marionetas, hum- gruñó tronándose los nudillos.

-¡Eso no es nada!- le reprochó Hidan- ¡A mí me descuartizó y me hizo ver como destrozoba una de las biblias de Jashin-sama que guardo en mi cuarto!

-¡Esas estúpidas biblias las puedes comprar, pero sin el dinero que me ha robado ya no podrías!- exclamó Kakuzu aporreando la mesa, recordando sus dinero perdido- Y encima por unos dulces- terminó de quejarse dejando frente al líder una nota que ponía: _"Lo siento, pero hay una oferta en Konoha de dangos. PD: Feliz Día de los Inocente, Kakuzu"_-. Al menos aprovechó una oferta.

-¡A mí me dijo que quería averiguar si era una planta de verdad!- exclamó la parte clara de Zetsu, que casi parecía negra de lo chamuscado que estaba- **¡Incendió nuestro cuarto con un Katon!**

-A mí y a Konan nos metió en un cuarto inundado y lleno de tiburones- dijo un muy mojado y mordido Kisame, justo al lado de Konan que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Dijo que quería saber si yo era de papel- recordó Konan enojada.

-Y si yo era de verdad pariente de los tiburones- concordó Kisame asintiéndo.

-Esto debe de acabar- anunció Pain levantándose de su silla-. Debemos de darle su merecido.

En ese instante, como llamado por Jashin, Itachi entró en el comedor portando una caja más grande que él entre sus brazos. Como si no hubiese nadie (tal vez así lo pensaba al no poder verlos), se acercó a un mueble alto y metió a duras penas la caja allí (la cual tenía unos dangos dibujados). Parecía un poco pasado de copas.

Entonces, al notar como ocho personas parecían querer asesinarle, se giró sobre sus talones y vio allí a casi todo Akatsuki.

-¿... Hola?- preguntó casi intimidado.

No era de extrañar.

Todos tenían caras de psicópatas.

-Vas a pagar todas las marionetas que has explotados- le dijo Sasori con voz maliciosa.

-¿Eh?- musitó el Uchiha sin entender y sudando frío.

-Los moratones que tengo en la cara... estarán pronto también en la tuya... ¡por triplicado, hum!- exclamó el rubio preparando su arcilla.

-¿Cómo?- susurró todavía más confuso dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Serás sacrificio para Jashin-sama en breve- dijo Hidan con cara de sádico.

-¿Qué?- otro paso.

-Te convertirás en una momia de papel- gruñó Konan.

-¿Eh?- y otro paso.

-Los tiburones se lo comeran, Itachi-san- amenazó Kisame.

-¿Por qué?- y otro paso.

-Te robaré el corazón- todos miraron a Kakuzu raro por el comentario-. Literalmente.

_¡Pum!_

-¿Eing?- Itachi se topó por fin con la encimera, a la cual miró entre sorprendido y muy asustado.

Se iban a lanzar todos contra Itachi en ese mismo instante, pero Pain lo impidió.

-Alto todos- ordenó el líder sin parar de mirar a Itachi.

Éste, por su parte, suspiró aliviado.

-Gracias, lí...

-Terminemos esto rápido. Todos a la vez- ordenó Pain.

-¡¿EH?!

Y el pobre Uchiha sólo tuvo tiempo a dar dos pasos antes de que lo atraparan.

.

Mientras tanto, Tobi estaba en el salón aprovechando que no había nadie para quitarse la máscara y comer turrón que sobró de Navidad con tranquilidad.

De fondo se escuchaban los gritos de Itachi pidiendo ayuda y preguntando por qué a los cuatro vientos.

Tobi, escuchando aquello, explotó en carcajadas.

-¡Itachi es...!- en ese momento se dio cuenta de su lapsus- ¡Digo! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!- rectifió antes de seguir riéndose.

Sí, Tobi seguía siendo el rey de las inocentadas.

Y siempre lo sería.

* * *

Explicaciones para quien no haya entendido: Tobi suplanta durante todo el día la identidad de Itachi, aprovechando que éste está fuera, y le gasta todo tipo de bromas a sus compañeros para demostrar que seguía siendo el rey. Por supuesto, la inocentada maestra es contra Itachi, que recibe del resto por culpa del las inocentadas. Para quien no se haya dado cuenta, Itachi sí que gasta aquí una de las bromas: la de robarle dinero a Kakuzu.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos!


End file.
